1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an outer shell modular structure of a connector, especially to an outer shell module in multi-piece assembly mode applied in a connector.
2. Prior Art
With the unceasing changes of the market demands, people are stricter to the connection requirements between electronic products and the peripheral devices when they use electronic devices. This is a severe challenge to the main manufacturers, and this also stimulates the manufacturers to create new situations. At the present, the plastic outer shell of a miniature connector is unitarily over-molded, but when the plastic outer shell of a relatively larger connector is unitarily over-molded, it must consider the flowing rate or speed of the melted plastic, it has to use higher injection pressure, so it is usually hard to achieve a satisfied effect in controlling the mold shrink rate.
In the cable connector exploited at the present days, the plastic outer shell protecting the connector is over-molded by an injection machine after the half-finished connector is placed into the predetermined mold. At that time, the plastic has a running nature under high temperatures, and because the injection machine injects under a great pressure, the melted plastic is hard to be avoided from flowing into the interior of the connector, which affects the quality of the signal transmission in the connector. On the other hand, the connector plastic outer shell is over-molded during the production, the plastic outer shell could not be produced in large scale before the formal production; if an plastic outer shell in assembly mode is conceived, now the plastic outer shell could be injection-molded beforehand, then get it assembled in production; thus it can be seen that such an assembly-mode plastic outer shell could be produced and stored in large scale, and could be taken over at any time when the production is necessary, so it has a perfect flexibility. In order to overcome the above said defects of the connector, it should be innovated necessarily.